


Getting To Know You

by Clockwork



Category: Under The Dome (TV)
Genre: Gen, Moving On, Post Series, Stephen King - Freeform, The Dome, chester's mill, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: Julia and Barbie have moved on and are trying to live their life together.





	Getting To Know You

The Army was still watching them. That was a fact of life they were going to have to learn to live with. The official visits came from Norrie, looking formal and tense in her uniform, but alone between the three of them, she was nearly herself. At least the self they had once known as the girl to a family lost who had become trapped with them. The visits came fewer and fewer now but they were still being watched. It didn’t make it easier, but after a while you could ignore it. Or at least pretend to.

After a while it was easy to focus on other things because while the air wasn’t as clean as it had been, it wasn’t limited and the storms that came through didn’t threaten to destroy all they had. Over the years, the paranoia had given way to preparedness, and Julia and Barbie liked it like that. 

They had realized shortly after the Dome that the chances of living somewhere far enough away from others that they wouldn’t capture others with them wouldn’t be feasible, but they could plan. Canning and storing foods in a cellar they had built beneath their house. If they were lucky, none of it would ever be needed, but after Chester’s Mill, they knew how bad things could get. 

Knowing that didn’t stop them from doing what needed to be done.

Contacting some of those from the Army he still trusted, a very limited and select number of people, Barbie started a private security firm that he kept independent from the government. Not that the government was happy about that and now, over ten years later, it was still a point of contention during their meetings with Norrie. Barbie’s business though helped to set up radio stations, private journalists, and what many called conspiracy theorists with a secure network that could survive almost anything, including a safety switch should anything disrupt service. Such as a dome. 

It started as a means of insuring companies such as his father’s never did what they had in Chester’s Mill, but it was also a means of ensuring that Julia never fell victim to the government and their need to silence the truth. Not just the truth about aliens and an egg, but about any of the things she unearthed in her journalist endeavors. 

Their work was, for lack of a better term, self serving, but in the long run it was meant to help save others so that the Dome was not repeated. Not in the way the government had handled it and hidden the truth from the public. 

It had taken several years before Julia or Barbie could even think about what moving on meant. In the end, making those changes wasn’t even planned. It had come in the form of a single word. 

Positive.

Neither of them had planned for this. Just a few weeks as guardian to a handful of teenagers had been hard enough, and with the threat of the Dome constantly looming overhead, it was hard to imagine a world where they actually settled down and brought children into the world. 

Except it had happened, and nine months later Dana Angela Barbara was born. Dana’s birth changed a lot for them both, including a belief that perhaps it was time they could truly try and move on with their lives. They couldn’t ever truly give up on watching and waiting for the Dome and it’s would be overlords to return, but they couldn’t give up on living because of them.

Six years later, two more pregnancies, and they had gone from renegades to a family. Neither directly spoke of the fact that with a family the Army seemed less concerned with them and accepting of the belief that they had moved on with their lives. They didn’t need to talk about it because it worked out well for them. If nothing else, having three beautiful, brilliant little girls made their work easier.

The Army backed off even further, which was only regrettable in not being able to see just how Norrie was doing. The paparazzi began to write them off as boring. Apparently three red headed little girls in pigtails and overalls racing around their suburban farmlands was not as exciting as waiting for hours and days for an image that might allow headlines about aliens and hoaxes and just where Barbie and Julia’s allegiance lay.

They didn’t hang around but it didn’t stop the rumors and the headlines. Now, even nearly ten years later, they were still a story to be brought up time and again, usually around the time of the anniversary of the falling of the Dome. There had once been a gathering of those that survived. Julia and Barbie attended it once, but that was too much fate tempting for them and they never returned. Not with the others.

Barbie though often returned to the site, despite the fences and military security that kept the area locked away from prying eyes. He returned to explore certain spots, to ensure that in the woods, in the caves, that nowhere beneath the cement factory was there a new egg, domed and waiting. Not that he expected it to be there. Not in that spot. If they returned with an egg, it would be to a new town, one full of people they could torture and torment and eventually cocoon. 

He went less and less after Suzanne followed Dana, but after Kimmi he turned his back on Chester’s Mill and never returned again. Not only because of the paranoia of risking his girls to them following him, but because Barbie knew the truth. They would never return to Chester’s Mill. They may return, but not to Chester’s Mill.

Time went so quickly and life became a whirlwind. Daughters. Jobs. School beginning. Businesses. And then, before they knew it, Dana was starting high school. The Dome had lasted weeks, and while their life together had been built in years, it was still hard to forget, but they moved on. They had a life.

Dropping Dana off at the high school, Barbie took Julia’s hand, giving it a squeeze. She smiled at him before putting the car in gear and leaving their daughter to go on and be the mature, brilliant girl that she was and to lead a normal life as they had fought to give to all their girls.

They didn’t see a woman looking down from one of the windows, watching as the pair drove away. Caramel hair framed her face in a perfect blunt cut bob, highlighting the rich tones of her skin. Her gaze did not leave the direction they had gone until she heard the students filing in behind her. 

Turning to face them, she offered a bright, friendly smile, her cold eyes never leaving Dana as the girl took her seat.

“Welcome. I’m so glad to have you all in my homeroom this year. I’m Dawn Malika and I can’t wait to get to know you all.” She gestured at Dana with a nod. “Let’s start with you.”


End file.
